


Please don't leave me (again)

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: Please don’t leave me (again) [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Partners to Lovers, Post-Break Up, Rescue Missions, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unresolved Sexual Tension, relationship break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: You and MacGyver have broken-up your relationship from four months: he started a new life in Nigeria while you kept your old work at Phoenix Foundation, until your colleague Jack Dalton disappeares, obliging you to face each other again.





	1. Chapter 1

Four months have already passed from the moment Mac left Phoenix Foundation. He discovered Overwatch was in reality his dad, James MacGyver, and that your boss Matty Webber hid this information from all the team, for months.

You and Mac were in a relationship from about a year, when all this mess came out. Despite of work keeping you constantly in danger and requiring you to be always focused on the mission, you two were happy. You use past tense because after the big revelation, Mac decided to leave Los Angeles and moving to Nigeria to start a new life there.

The first two months without him had been tough: your relationship with all your colleagues, especially Jack and Matty, grew stronger and so their respect for you as an agent and as a woman. At the same time, your boss covered you with missions because you were the only military trained agent that had some scientific and linguistic skills.

In the meanwhile, you and Jack kept controlling Mac from the Phoenix to assure yourselves that he was okay, and that nobody would have taken the chance to go after him, now that he was far from the team. It was difficult seeing him living such a different life: he had long beard and even a new girlfriend, Nasha, a school teacher. Luckily all your colleagues helped you going through that moment, especially Jack.

“We will take him back, Y/N. I promise.”

“Yes, I know.”

At first, you believed it could be a chance to convince him to come back home with you. He couldn't have forgotten his feelings for you so easily, didn't he? But more days passed, the more you started to think that maybe he was better there, with all the people he was helping everyday. He had a stable life now and, you had to admit, everyday you got ever less courage to face him and the end of your relationship. You both thought that it was easier to turn the page and focus on something else: his new life, your old work.

 

At the beginning of the third month, Jack was sent to Russia for a solo mission: he kept communications for two weeks but after that, he stopped reporting to Phoenix. From the last registrations, you and the team thought that he could have been imprisoned in some place out of nowhere, in Russia or Siberia. Matty and James decided that someone had to fly to Nigeria, to ask for Mac’s aid or, at least, to let him know that Jack disappeared.

An evening, James and Matty asked you to stay longer at work to discuss a rescue mission.

“You and James have to talk with Mac, and convince him to get back to the base! We need his help to find Jack.” Matty said with authority.

“I don’t see reasons why I should be the one going.” You pretended that all this story didn’t affect you in any way.

“You are a smart agent, you know why: you two were tied, there's no better person to make him change his mind.” James looked straight in your eyes, seriously.

“We got no time, we have to decide tonight so that you can leave tomorrow morning. Y/N, this is a personal request so you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but your choice could save Jack’s life.” Matty said, letting you detect all her worries for the man. It was something that never happened before.

“Okay, I will go but, in my opinion, you two overestimate my power on MacGyver” You was hating them for having convinced you, and hating Jack for disappearing, leaving you in this situation. “I wasn’t able to convince him to stay, last time” you thought leaving the war room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so what's the plan?” You ask  James, sitting next to you on the plane.

“You have to approach him in a public place, so we'll be sure that he is going listen what we have to say”

“Do you think this is really necessary? I mean, it wouldn’t be easier directly asking him to meet us? He’s not a criminal we need to imbed.”

"Last time I've tried talk to him, he escaped to another continent. Time is a luxury we don’t have in this moment."

Traveling with the absent father of your ex-boyfriend makes you feel uncomfortable, but you truly appreciate the fact that he never asked you personal questions about your relationship with his son. 

"Sorry boss, I hope you don't take it as an insubordination, but I have a question that is running through my mind from when we first met: why did you leave Mac when he was a child? I suppose it could be because of our work, but weren’t there any ways to let him know that you still loved and cared about him?”

“I was afraid that he could have been in danger because of mine. Or maybe I wasn't able to handle the death of his mother and growing him up alone, so it seemed easier to me leaving him forever.”

"It sounds similar to what happened between us. It must be a MacGyvers' trait" you roll your eyes.

“I suppose you're right. But I am sure he never wanted you to be hurt by his actions. Don't give up on him.”

"Do you really believe this is what he thinks, or is it just what you would like to say to your son?"

 "Both"

* * *

 You walk in the elementary school, moving towards the reception desk. “Hello, I was looking for a woman called Nasha, I know that she works here. Can I talk to her?”

The woman behind the desk goes call her and after few minutes Nasha arrives. It's weird because she doesn’t know who you are but you’ve seen her a lot of times while you checking out Mac. You can't let those images affect you, loosing the focus on your mission: saving Jack.

“Hi, do I know you?” She asks.

“No, but we both know a man called Angus MacGyver. I need that you tell him to meet me at this place tomorrow, I will be there all morning. It's really important that you say that one of his friend is in danger. Please, promise that you will do it.” You pass her a piece of paper with the meeting place's directions.

“Okay, but who are you? I don’t even know your name…”

“No problem, I’m sure he’ll understand who I am”

* * *

“Do you think he will come?” James asks you nervously.

“He wouldn't let one of his friends being in danger, without even showing himself up at an appointment” You say looking at a map of the village, distractedly. 

You hear some steps, approaching your place. James cautiously opens the door, when you look up you see your ex-boyfriend, standing out there, as much astonished as you. You've tried to imagine this moment countless times in the past months, then you simply stopped waiting for it to happen.

“Why are you two here? Are you friends, now?” 

“Jack went on a solo mission a month ago, but it’s been already two weeks since he last reported. Matty thinks that he could have been kidnapped and imprisoned by the local dictator's military forces.” James explains.

"...and you guys want my help to find him." Mac ends his father's sentence.

You and James look at each other, and give the boy an assent sign with your head.

“Mac, I know that you don’t want to work for the Phoenix anymore, but it would be only for one more mission. We all are really worried for Jack.”

“Okay, I will help you”. Mac agrees, reading your concerned eyes.

You leave him and his father alone, and go pack up your things for the flight; from when you're standing, you can hear them arguing.

After some minutes, Mac gets close to you, too. He starts talking but you don’t look at him, you’re still not sure which behavior adopting around him.

“You shouldn’t have involved Nasha in this”

“After four months, this is the only thing you're able to say to me?! Are you sorry because I've talked to her or because I came here to take you back from your little holiday?”

“I am sorry because I didn’t want you to know about her in this way” he touches your arm, making you stop from what you are doing, obliging you to look in his eyes.

“In which way did you want me to know about her, exactly? Because you didn’t text me or call me once from the moment you left, and I don’t think that we would have seen each other again if it wasn’t for this mission.”

James enters and says you two to move because you have to come back to Los Angeles in that same day. Then he notices your slightly red and puffy eyes and understands you and Mac were arguing.

When James leaves you alone, you keep saying: “You don’t have to worry about my feelings, I've discovered about Nasha months ago. Riley found a way to monitor your movements from LA, so me and Jack have controlled that you were okay for all this time.”

He is clearly shocked and out of words, you don’t know if it's because your clear violation of his privacy or because of you still concerning about his health. In the silence you go away, but before exiting you turn to him and say:

“Please, clean yourself up before going back”.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Looked and I loved you, stuck now I need you, hoping I see you_

You’re watching out of the plane's window, sitting next to James, in front of Mac. If you thought the first flight was embarrassing, this is a thousand times worse.

Mac gets up and goes towards the bathroom. Since he doesn’t return for awhile, James tells you should go and see if he’s okay. You knock to the door and ask “Mac, it’s me. Can we talk?”. “Yes, come in” he answers from inside.

You see that he's shaving his beard with his red Swiss army knife.

“Come here, let me help you" you take that little trusty object from his hands and gently push him to sit on the toilet: "Just sit there” 

You carefully move the blade over his skin. 

“Should I be afraid of you holding a knife so near to my throat?” He asks sassy. 

"Stop talking, if you don't want me to kill you for real.” 

He does as you said, and an awkward silence falls over the four walls of that narrow room. 

"This is not my business, but I've heard you and your dad arguing when we were still in the safe house. "

"Yes. Y/N, I know you don't understand why I'm so mad at him..." 

"What? I've never said that..." 

"You think I should give him another chance. I can read it in your face." 

You' ve just lifted your gaze, surprised by his last sentence, when plane enters in a turbulent zone. The jet starts shaking and you loose your balance, leaning your hands against the wall behind Mac’s shoulders. In order not to fall on him, you lay one knee on his leg. He holds your thighs tight to keep you steady. You're so close that you can feel his breath against your neck. 

Acknowledging to still have feelings for him, makes a  couple of tears start falling on your cheeks before you can do anything to stop them. You move far from him and lean against the sink, hiding your face in your hands, hoping that he won't notice anything. It would be too much having to explain the reason of your sob. 

James' voice from outside asks you if everything is okay and Mac replies fastly: “Yes, don’t you worry”.

For how much you try to dissimulare it, Mac catches your sadness and simply gets up and hugs you, without adding a word.

“It’s alright, I’m here” he says trying to reassure you, as you cry against his chest.

A part of you knows that it’s not so easy: he has a life now that doesn't include you anymore, and you can't ask him to leave everything behind for you; but he holds you so tight in his arms and caresses your hair so sweetly that it's easier to believe that he will never leave you again, than to run away from him.

_Know it’s taking all your strength to keep restrained, because you got different things replacing, old feelings that you felt, now you seen it for yourself, where’s the shame? No shame in what you need._

When you calm down, both of you get out the bathroom and move towards some seats, from where you don’t have to look at anybody in the eyes. Mac sits next to you and lays an hand on your leg, so that you can hold it weakly. You lean your head against his shoulder and together watch out the window, until you fall asleep. When you wake up, you have just landed in Los Angeles.

In the following days, you and the team figured out a way to save Jack. Everybody was happy to have Mac back and, with his help, the mission didn’t seem too difficult to carry out.

Some events, like Jill's death, led Mac to stay and you strictly worked together again on the field, but none of you talked anymore about what happened on the plane.

Each night from your return, when all your friends were already gone home, you sat on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and your cellphone in the other, staring at the message you had longtime written but never dared to send: " _Mac, please come home. We need to talk”._

You didn’t knew that he got a similar one on his phone, too: _“Y/N, I need to see you. I miss you.”_ because he never sent it either...

_I can’t even text you, ‘cause my fingers ain’t working, but my heart is, if you wanna let me know where you are, B, I can come and love you , I can come and love you_


End file.
